


Douillet

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Retirement, Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холод добрался и до Уотсона.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 6





	Douillet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Douillet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438761) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



> Douillet (фр.) − уютный, тёплый, мягкий.

Я уже подумывал о том, чтобы выбраться из своего гнезда из одеял на диване и подбросить в огонь дров. Солнце слабо светило в окна, делая всё возможное, чтобы согреть комнату, но в конечном итоге оказалось не в состоянии справиться с этой задачей. Так же, как и наш маленький очаг, независимо от того, сколько мы его кормили, поэтому я зарылся поглубже в свои одеяла. Деревни и дома по всему Сассексу-Даунсу страдали от сильных холодов, и я вместе с ними. Холод разъедал мои сухожилия и кости, заставляя непрерывно болеть все старые раны. Хуже того, из-за дополнительной скованности, вызванной холодом, я стал ещё более неуверенным в своих ногах, чем раньше. Накануне я чуть не упал дважды, и один раз сегодня. Я просто налетел на стену, но Холмс, увидев это, оказался рядом, и едва сам не поранился, пытаясь предотвратить мою потерю равновесия.

Мы оба уже не были молоды, но и пожилыми людьми ещё не были, а эта зима, казалось, была полна решимости доказать нам обоим, что со вторым утверждением мы ошибаемся.

Особенно сильный сквозняк возвестил о возвращении Холмса из сада прежде, чем я услышал, как хлопнула боковая дверь. Поспешно сев, я снова открыл книгу, которую положил на колени, и сделал вид, что читаю. Я слышал, как он бормочет что-то себе под нос, несомненно, борясь с толстым пальто и ботинками; я настоял на том, чтобы он тепло оделся, прежде чем пойти проверить свои ульи. Он хотел накинуть на них дополнительные пледы, чтобы уберечь от холода, но наотрез отказался от моей помощи. Я понимал, что от меня было бы мало толку, но всё равно с ним поспорил. Он, как обычно, выиграл, но только с той оговоркой, что не останется на улице больше получаса, иначе я сразу же приду за ним.

Наконец появился Холмс. Его высокие скулы и кончик носа покраснели от холода, отчего всё остальное лицо выглядело ещё более бледным. Его некогда тёмные волосы как будто припорошило снегом, как и мрачный пейзаж за окном, но ясные серые глаза оставались такими же проницательными и поразительными, как всегда. Его губы изогнулись в нежной улыбке, а взгляд остановился на мне. − Я вернулся, как и обещал, мой дорогой друг, и очень вовремя. Как вы себя чувствуете?

− Совершенно огорчён тем, что остался бездельничать на диване, как инвалид, пока вы выходили на этот ужасный холод и укутывали свои ульи. Если бы я пошёл с вами, мы бы наполовину быстрее накрыли бы их, и вам было бы уже не так холодно. Даже не пытайтесь это отрицать, − добавил я, когда Холмс открыл рот. − Я вижу, как вы дрожите, отсюда, и ваша кожа никогда не становится такой бледной, если только вы не замёрзли или не столкнулись лицом к лицу с ядовитой змеёй. Но я не думаю, что там были змеи, достаточно глупо им ползать в такой мороз.

Холмс издал тихий смешок. − Нет, никаких змей, и я признаю, что очень замёрз. − Он подошёл к камину, двигаясь относительно быстро, но с такой скованностью в движениях, что я понял больше, чем когда-либо, насколько сильно его беспокоил ревматизм. Он поморщился, присев на корточки, чтобы развести огонь, и не смог удержаться, чтобы не сделать это снова, когда поднялся. − Но если бы мы оба ушли, то и замёрзли бы оба. Как бы то ни было, вы благоразумно сохранили тепло, и теперь можете помочь мне согреться.

Наш диван − широкая, крепкая вещь, достаточно большая, чтобы двое мужчин могли отдыхать вместе, если захотят. В мгновение ока Холмс оказался рядом со мной под одеялом, положив одну длинную руку мне на грудь и положив голову на моё здоровое плечо. Даже оно болело, но мне было всё равно. Я поднёс его холодную руку к своим губам, чтобы её поцеловать, а затем, осторожно засунув обратно под одеяло, переплёл наши пальцы.

Мне следовало бы знать, что я никогда не смогу скрыть всего этого от Холмса. 

− Я знаю, что вам больно, Джон. Не стану притворяться, что я не чувствую последствий этой погоды, но вы не так сильно страдали от холода с тех пор, как мы первые несколько лет прожили в Лондоне, и я бы избавил вас от всего, что в моих силах.

Я прижался к нему чуть крепче. Холод от недавней прогулки на свежем воздухе липнул к его одежде, и, несмотря на то, что Холмс всегда был худым, ему пришлось почувствовать его до костей. Как бы я не замёрз, мне было теплее, чем ему, и я делился с ним своим теплом.

Холмс издал довольный звук и, поёрзав, приподнял край покрывала, чтобы коснуться подбородка. Несколько минут мы просто тихо лежали рядом, удовлетворённо глядя на огонь.

− Вы помните дело Дэнниса? С Уэстоном, мошенником?

Я вздрогнул. Это было совсем не похоже на Холмса − вспоминать о своих прошлых делах. Теперь, когда Холмс отошёл от дел, он редко о них говорил, за исключением тех случаев, когда работал над своим собственным трактатом, когда подбивал меня описать какое-нибудь конкретное дело для «Стрэнда» (что он делал гораздо чаще, чем могли бы подумать мои читатели) или когда какая-нибудь странная деталь напоминала ему о подобном случае. − Смутно, − ответил я, слегка поворачивая голову и шею, чтобы сфокусироваться на его лице. − А разве Дэннис не был в некотором роде учёным?

− Да, пожалуй, даже больше, чем тот хранитель музея, который хвастался перед ним своими приобретениями.

− Некоторые из них оказались подделками, − вспомнил я. − И Дэннис нанял вас, чтобы вы разоблачили человека, который продал их музею.

− Который оказался таким же доверчивым маклером, как и хранитель музея, который не отличит неолитический горшок от куска веджвудской керамики. Я весело провёл время, разыскивая человека, который продал их ему − Уэстона, как оказалось. Который сам по себе был довольно искусным художником. Он мог бы принести большую пользу в качестве реставратора и эксперта, но отсутствие финансирования для завершения его исследований и плохое влияние ухитрились направить его на кривой, хотя и более прибыльный путь.

− Х-м-м... − согласился я и провёл рукой по шерстяной шапочке, всё ещё прикрывавшей голову Холмса. Я бы с большим удовольствием провёл рукой по его волосам, но понимал необходимость тепла. Моя собственная голова была покрыта такой же вязаной шапочкой. Она мне не особенно шла, но была благословенно тёплой и мягкой. − Кажется, тогда я впервые понял, что вы интересуетесь древностями.

− Вы думали, что я ничем не интересуюсь, если только это не связано с криминалистикой. − Голос Холмса звучал ласково. − Я помню ваш список.

− Вы никогда не давали мне забыть этот список, − проворчал я.

− Это самый знаменитый из ваших списков, − сказал он любезно, и глаза его были полны озорства. − Хотя и не самый мой любимый из них. Эта честь принадлежит совсем другому человеку. Я думаю, вы можете догадаться, какому именно.

Оказалось, я не слишком замёрз, чтобы не покраснеть. − Я думаю, что за эти годы достаточно изучил ваши методы, чтобы разгадать эту тайну.

Холмс ухмыльнулся и приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы поцеловать меня в подбородок. Он быстро привёл себя в порядок. − Вы никогда не отдавали себе должного в своих маленьких сказках. Но я отвлёкся. Вы помните, чем закончилось это дело?

− Вы имеете в виду слежку за встречей Уэстона с агентом музея в Торки? − Это был единственный выход из положения после почти двухнедельного пребывания в Торки. Я живо вспомнил, как гонялся за Уэстоном через полгорода после того, как неуклюжий констебль показал, что за ним наблюдают. Между нами говоря, Холмсу и мне удалось сбить его с ног, но это было очень близко.

− Вы несколько раз опережали меня в этой погоне, − спокойно заметил Холмс. − И всё же в Лондоне, три недели назад, вы едва успевали добраться до табачной лавки и обратно, потому что от холода у вас так сильно ныли раны.

Я вытаращил глаза. Я, должно быть, знал это в том смысле, что жил этим, но я забыл об этом. Я никогда не осознавал этого как нечто большее, чем просто мимолётный факт моего существования в те дни. Теперь я вспомнил, что в тот год стояла очень холодная зима. А потом это дело привело нас в Торки. Я был поражён его красотой и заметил, что там намного теплее, чем в Лондоне, но на самом деле я не думал об этом дальше. Однако Холмс, очевидно, так и сделал. − Я думал, что мы так долго пробыли в Торки, потому что вы взяли это дело, чтобы несколько раз посетить музей и осмотреть геологические объекты. И ту пещеру, − удивлённо сказал я.

Холмс тоже был явно не настолько замёрзшим, чтобы не покраснеть. − Ну да, это сыграло свою роль. Но когда я увидел, насколько лучше идут ваши дела, мой дорогой, я признаю, что работал не так усердно, как мог бы, пытаясь получить официальный доступ к местам, которые хотел посетить, и артефактам, которые хотел увидеть. И я не был слишком недоволен тем, что Уэстону потребовалось так много времени, чтобы договориться о встрече со своей жертвой. Я мог бы попытаться ускорить события, но решил, что преимущества более длительного пребывания там важнее любых других пустяковых соображений. Как оказалось, мы не смогли бы выстроить против него столь убедительные аргументы, не позволив событиям развиваться в своё время. Так что действительно, наше пребывание принесло пользу всем в конце концов.

Я сразу понял, что это была за увёртка. Я едва мог дышать. В те дни эти дела значили для Холмса всё, во всяком случае, так мне всегда казалось. Теперь, оглядываясь назад на годы и его собственное застенчивое признание, я понял, что уже тогда значил для него так много... мне потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы найти слова, и когда я заговорил, мой голос был хриплым от волнения. − Мой дорогой Холмс. Я, как всегда, удивлён. И очень вам благодарен.

− Вам не за что быть благодарным, − сказал мне Холмс с сияющими глазами. − Я сделал это исключительно для собственного удовольствия. Тогда мне и в голову не приходило, что мы можем быть друг для друга чем-то большим, чем случайно встретившиеся люди, которые делят комнаты, чтобы платить за аренду, и которые случайно стали друзьями благодаря вашему несравненному гению дружбы.

− Вы не можете знать того, чего не знаю я сам. Тогда я тоже не мог себе этого представить, как и вы. Но вы же видели меня, Холмс. Вы видели меня тогда, и вы видели меня в тот день, когда я понял, что люблю вас так же искренне и глубоко, как любил свою Мэри, и вы любили меня каждый день. Как же мне не быть благодарным? Я люблю вас, Холмс. Это была величайшая честь в моей жизни − быть рядом с вами, любить вас и быть любимым так искренне в ответ.

Я почувствовал, что Холмс дрожит, но не от холода. Он повернулся и поцеловал меня в плечо, пряча лицо. Я крепко обнял его, прячась по-своему.

Наконец он снова пошевелился, и я разжал руки, позволяя ему повернуться. Он поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть мне прямо в лицо, и если раньше мне казалось, что его глаза блестят, то теперь они сияли, как звёзды. − Мой дорогой Уотсон, − сказал он, протягивая руку и дотрагиваясь до моей щеки. Он больше ничего не сказал, просто долго на меня смотрел. Только когда раздался треск дров в камине за каминной решёткой, он снова заговорил:

− Именно эта отвратительная погода навела меня на мысль о деле Дэнниса. − Это было совершенно типично для Холмса, не говоря уже о чувствах, которые только что пронеслись между нами. Я не удивился такому повороту темы разговора. − Как вы знаете, мы находимся не так уж далеко от железнодорожной линии. И в настоящий момент очень мало что нужно сделать вокруг нашего коттеджа. Я думаю, что нам обоим было бы лучше провести небольшой отпуск в более умеренном климате. Мы оба наслаждались Торки, когда были там в последний раз. Возможно, было бы необычно нанести туда ещё один визит.

Я улыбнулся, не в силах сдержаться. − Какая прекрасная мысль, Холмс! Я буду счастлив сопровождать вас в Торки. Или куда-нибудь ещё, что может поразить ваше воображение.

***

Примечание:

* − Торки́ (англ. Torquay) − город на южном побережье Англии в графстве Девон. Протянулся вдоль берега залива Торбей, практически сросся с соседним городом Пейнтон. В XIX веке был модным морским курортом, заслужившим за свой климат прозвище Английской Ривьеры. Торки − самый большой из трёх юго-западных курортов Англии, которые вместе административно входят в Торбей. Благодаря Гольфстриму в Торки необыкновенно мягкий климат, 35 км береговой линии с пальмами, соснами, кипарисами.


End file.
